The present invention relates to packs used in outdoor backpacking, and more particularly to a new and improved lumbar support and comfort device for a backpack.
Backpacking has become a popular all-season outdoor recreational activity. Overnight backpacking camping trips and extended cold-weather day trips usually require large capacity packs. The larger and heavier the pack, the more important even load distribution becomes. Padded waist belts are designed to transfer the bulk of the weight of the pack to the pelvis area of the user. Shoulder straps transfer the remaining weight to the user's back, and are used to adjust the pack to distribute the load between the user's back and pelvis area.
Over many hours or many days of use, it is common for a backpacker to develop fatigue in the lower lumbar region of the back. This is particularly true if an excessive load is inadvertently or deliberately placed on the shoulders and back instead of the waist. Such constant weight on the shoulders and back is absorbed by the vertebrae of the spine where fatigue can then develop. Such fatigue can be increased by poor posture of the user while wearing the backpack.